Solo una noche más
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Un sentimiento enorme para una cabeza tan pequeña...Y todo por dársela de héroe. Tercer lugar en la Vold/Tomarry Week del foro "El Mapa del Mortifago".


_Este fic participa en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **Prompt:** Horrocrux.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _relaciones Slash (chicoxchico) si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o simplemente no eres tolerante a este tipo de "situaciones" te invito cordialmente a cerrar la ventana y retirarte._

 _ **Beta:**_ _ **AliciaBlackM** (gracias corazón :3)_

 _Disfruten la historia…_

* * *

 **Solo una noche más.**

* * *

" _Solo una noche más…_

 _Mañana prometo acabar con esta locura_

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Regálame un atardecer más a tu lado_

 _Mañana juro no volver a ti_

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Déjame por última vez perderme en tu mirada_

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Quiero Creer que lo digo es cierto, y volver a ser un niño bueno_

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Permíteme amarte como nunca nadie te amo_

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Quiero fundirme y ser uno contigo._

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Anhelo perderé en la oscuridad de tu corazón._

-Que hermosa poesía. ¿Tú la escribiste, Harry?

Harry dio un brinco notando a su recién llegada amiga.

-¡Hermione! Casi me matas del susto- Reprochó a la chica con fingida molestia.

-Lo siento Harry no fue mi intención – Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a su amigo sin apartar su mirada del texto –Es un poema muy hermoso Harry… Es para alguien especial ¿cierto? – No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

Las pequeñas mejillas de Harry se cubrieron de un tierno sonrojo avergonzado –Tal vez…

La castaña miró curiosa a su amigo, pero, consciente de que en ese momento no diría mucho más, se encogió de hombros. – Te deseo suerte, si necesitas ayuda sabes dónde encontrarme. – De esa manera se despidió de su amigo retirándose de la sala común de Gryffindor.

El pelinegro regresó su atención al pergamino donde había plasmado su obra y observó disimuladamente a sus costados asegurándose de que nadie le prestase atención. Con cautela sacó de su túnica un diario de apariencia gastada del que no se separaba ni un instante, con cuidado tomó el cuaderno de tapa negra y maltratada por los años, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer la inscripción del libro.

-Una persona especial… Si, puede que lo sea…

* * *

Llegada la noche y armado con su fiel capa de invisibilidad, el joven Potter, con la destreza de un puma recorre aquel cúmulo de pasajes, pasillos y escaleras, todo para verlo nuevamente, a ese ser que inexplicablemente se volvió indispensable como el aire.

Caminó en la premura, no quiere llegar tarde por ningún motivo, lo último que necesita es que él se enoje y no le deje volver a verlo. Un sonido le detiene a la mitad del pasillo, interiormente no puede evitar maldecirse por no ser más cuidadoso.

-¿Qué sucede, señora Norris? ¿Encontraste algún alumno fuera de la cama?

Desesperado al escucharla voz de Filch, Harry contiene la respiración pegando su cuerpo completamente contra una de las columnas cercanas. Las pisadas del conserje se hacen más cercanas hasta que logra distinguir su silueta en medio de la oscuridad del castillo

-¿Dónde te metiste mocoso? Cuando te atrape desearas no haber salido de tu cama jamás

El pelinegro, notando como el Squib se acercaba más hasta donde se encantaba escondido, tomo su varita y aprovechándose de la oscuridad de aquel rincón, saco lentamente fuera de la capa la punta de la varita para luego, apuntando a algún punto del siguiente corredor murmurar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió ocasionando que una de las armaduras que decoraban el lugar callera al suelo ocasionando un gran estruendo.

-Te tengo…- Con una sonrisa bastante macabra Filch tomó a la señora Norris en brazos y corrió hasta el siguiente corredor perdiéndose finalmente entre la penumbra.

Sintiendo un enorme alivio soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, por poco no lo contaba, lo mejor era darse prisa. Caminó un par de minutos por el largo pasillo revisando constantemente su espalda (un susto por noche es más que suficiente) asegurándose de estar solo, finalmente llegó luego de tanto sonrió al notar que había logrado llegar a su destino; Cuidadosamente y rogando a Merlín y todos los dioses que se apiadasen de él y la puerta no rechinara, empujó la pesada puerta hasta dejar un espacio lo suficientemente ancho para pasar sin mayores problemas.

Al entrar notó como su capa se mojaba en los bordes a causa del agua estancada en el suelo, rápidamente la retiró, doblándola precariamente y sujetándola bajo su brazo, examinó el sitio, aquel baño, según recordaba, no había sido usado en más de cincuenta años desde la muerte de Myrtle. ¡Myrtle!… ¿Dónde estaba el fantasma?

-Myrtle – Llamó como quien no quiere la cosa. – ¿Estás allí?

Silencio

Suspiró aliviado, parece que esa noche no tendría que lidiar con la fantasma, no es que le desagradara, simplemente sentía escalofríos al solo recordar las "miraditas" que le dedicaba. Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, era tarde y no podía darse el lujo de esperar más; con paso decidido se acercó hasta uno de los lavabos, con sus dedos rozó delicadamente la pequeña figura de una serpiente que sobresalía en uno de los grifos.

 _ **-Ábrete.*  
**_

Se alejó un poco, dejando espacio suficiente para admirar aquella entrada, tomando una gran bocanada de aire se arrojó por aquel enorme agujero cayendo instantes después en una superficie incómoda que no recordaba de sus anteriores visitas _"Seguro lo ha puesto apropósito"_ pensó, era obvio que no estaba enojado, puede que irritado, pero no enojado. _"Mira que colocar huesos de rata aquí…"_

Camino con prisa por el túnel, la verdad apestaba bastante desde que había matado al basilisco hace unas semanas, definitivamente luego se encargaría de eso… Posteriormente llegó hasta el final del túnel donde se encontraba la cámara de los secretos, famosa entre los cotillas de Hogwarts.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Te gusto mi pequeño obsequio?

Harry dio un pequeño giro al escuchar esa voz, sonrió al ver como Tom lo miraba entre enojado y burlesco –Hola, Tom, y ¿enserio? ¿Huesos de rata?

El joven Riddle sonrió con prepotencia encogiéndose simplemente de hombros – Pensé que te gustaría como el gatito que eres, Harry.

-Muy gracioso, Tom… - Respondió sonrojándose un poco.

Ambos, tanto el joven como el recuerdo se observaron fijamente perdidos en los ojos del otro. Harry aun no podía explicarse que había ocasionado esta seudo-amistad con quien teóricamente hace unas semanas por poco no mata a la hermana de su pelirrojo amigo… Eso le pasaba por hacerse el héroe.

-Sabes, tengo algo de hambre, ¿tú no? –Comentó Tom rompiendo el silencio.

El Gryffindor sabía que esa era su señal para actuar, lo sabía desde que había aceptado aquel trato…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Finalmente luego de matar al basilisco Harry corrió hasta donde se encontraba desplomada una moribunda Ginny Weasley, movió el cuerpo ligeramente luchando por despertarla pero la chica no reaccionaba.

-Es inútil Potter, ella morirá

-¡No, no lo permitiré! - Exclamó Harry entrando en pánico –Vamos Ginny, despierta.

El recuerdo del joven Riddle observaba entre divertido e intrigado la escena. ¿No entendía lo inútil que era su esfuerzo y que la chiquilla moriría? Siguió detallando aquella imagen y más precisamente al joven Potter, el cual debía admitir, aun a sus doce años de edad no estaba nada mal… Una idea llego a su mente ¿El chico quería salvar a su amiga a toda costa, no es cierto? ¿Por qué no darle una pequeña "ayudita"? Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, esto mataría dos pájaros de un Avada.

-Potter, si realmente quieres salvarla yo puedo decirte como.

Harry desvió su mirada al instante hasta el otro hombre - ¿Y porque lo harías? ¡No eres más que un asesino!

Tom debió usar toda su compostura para no soltar una carcajada – Tal vez, pero soy el único que sabe cómo salvarla.

Sopesando sus opciones (que no eran muchas), no tuvo más remedio que escuchar - ¿Cómo la salvo?

El Slytherin le miró ligeramente sorprendido por unos instantes para luego volver a su máscara de indiferencia, realmente jamás pensó que Potter fuera a aceptar tan rápido – Toma su lugar.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso, toma su lugar – Dijo como si de lo más normal se tratase – ¿Lo que quieres es que viva, no? Ella, por lo que se ve, tiene gente que la ama, una familia, amigos, una vida feliz… ¿Que tienes tú que perder, Potter?

Y esas simples palabras fueron la condena de Harry.

 ** _(Fin del Flashback)_**

* * *

Tom se acercó lentamente al más pequeño, que no apartaba su mirada de los llamativos ojos rojos del recuerdo, el slytherin tomo la delicada barbilla del ojiverde atrayéndolo hacia él sellando sus labios con los del niño-que-vivió. Harry sabía que esto no era más que parte del ritual para el traslado de magia, el cual, a diferencia que el de Ginny, exigía un contacto entre "el recuerdo, el diario y el donador"; Tom recorría el pequeño con su mano libre, deleitándose con lo frágil y delicado de aquella figura, que aunque de manera más tímida, rodeaba con sus delgados y cortos brazos el cuello del más alto; ambos sentían la mezcla de sus magias, especialmente el joven Gryffindor, que en poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a esas sensaciones, su magia y la de Tom siendo una sola (aunque teóricamente fuera la suya propia). Se dejaron embriagar una vez más por aquella corriente eléctrica que recorría por sus cuerpos.

De lo que parecieron minutos o quizás horas, eso era lo que menos importaba, Riddle rompió la conexión entre los labios para posar su atención en el cuello del chico marcándolo como suyo.

-Dilo, Harry… Eres mío…

-Tuyo Tom…

 _Solo una noche más…_

 _Y seré tuyo por la eternidad…"_

* * *

 *** Parsel**

 **N/A** : Espero les gustara esta pequeña historia. La cámara secreta es uno de mis libros favoritos de Harry Potter, por lo que siempre quise hacer alguna historia relacionada con este libro en particular y que mejor forma que usar el primer Horrocrux conocido de toda la saga "El diario de Tom M. Riddle" :D. Me disculpo si encontraron algún tipo de error (mi teclado es troll y le gusta hacerme quedar como idiota). Espero sus opiniones en los Review ¡Nos leeremos pronto, amores!

 **PD** : Para los lectores de mi Fic " _ **Cor Veritatis**_ " les aviso que pronto actualizare la historia (y tengo planeado terminarla antes de fin de año).


End file.
